Strawberry boy
by charmingloki
Summary: Sungyeol bertemu dengan berandal bernama Myungsoo. Bagimana kisah percintaan mereka? Myungyeol couple. Woohyun Dongwoo, Hoya, Sungjong, Sunggyu as other cast. yaoi. OOC. typos bertebaran seperti bulu ketek. chap 6 update
1. Chapter 1

This part, all of Sungyeol POV

Aku menghabiskan sisa sarapanku, walau aku tidak berselera. Aku bangkit dari kursi dan mengelap sisa makanan di wajahku dengan serbet. Ku lihat hyung sangat sibuk mencuci piring dan aku membereskan piring di atas meja, lalu ku berikan pada hyung.

"Mau ku bantu hyung?" tanyaku sambil mengulung lengan seragamku.

"Tidak usah, kau berangkat saja,," kata hyung sambil memegang lenganku.

"Baiklah,," kataku kemudian.

"Sungyeol ah,,, maaf ya, hyung tidak bisa mengantarmu sekolah hari ini"

"Tidak apa. Aku mengerti. Lagian kalau hyung mengantarku sekolah, siapa yang menjaga toko… ya sudah aku berangkat ya hyung…"

"Ya, hati-hati…"

Aku menutup pintu. Tidak lama terdengar suara benturan dan ringisan dari dalam.

"Hyung.. kau baik-baik saja.."

"Ne, aku baik-baik saja… hanya terbentur lemari … kau tidak usah khawatir…"

"Baiklah.."

* * *

Di jalan

Baru setengah jalan aku sudah merasa lelah. Lalu ada suara kring kring sepeda dari belakang.

"Hey Choding, mau ku boncengi tidak?"

"Hey, lalu aku bagaimana ?" Tanya Hoya yang membonceng di belakang.

"Kau jalan saja. Lagian, tinggal sedikit lagi juga sampai kan ke sekolah" kata Woohyun yang bicara sambil berbisik-bisik.

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Sebentar lagi juga sampai.." kataku yang merasa tidak enak pada Hoya.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa.."kata Woohyun sambil memegang tanganku. "Kau sudah kelihatan lelah… Hey Hoya, cepetan kau turun dari sepedaku.." dengan tatapannya yang tajam dan dengan patuhnya Hoya turun dari sepedanya. Woohyun membimbingku naik ke sepedanya. Sambil memeluk pinggangnya aku menoleh ke Hoya, dengan tatapan rasa bersalah. Tapi si Hoya enjoy aja dan ngajak -merayu- namja dan yeoja untuk jalan bareng ke sekolah.

Angin semilir menerpa wajah saat sepeda melaju. Tidak terasa aku sudah sampai di sekolah.

* * *

Di kelas

Jam pelajaran hari ini begitu melelahkan, apa karena semalaman aku maen game online ya? Rasanya mulut ini tak mau berhenti menguap.

Ting.. tong.. teng.. tong…

Bel tanda istirahat pun berbunyi.

"Hey Choding, ayo kita makan siang bareng, aku bawa bekal lho..!" kata Woohyun sambil mengeluarkan bekalnya.

Aku masih merebahkan diri diatas meja. Ngantuk.

"Hari ini aku lupa membawa bekal. Aku juga malas ke kantin. Ya sudah kau makan saja. Aku akan menemanimu makan,,,"kataku sambil melanjutkan tidur.

"Apa? kau lupa membawa bekal?" Tanya Woohyun tak percaya, "Bagaimana kalu kau sakit. Kenapa hari ini kau sampai lupa membawa bekal?" Dia mengatakannya denga cerewet sekali an aku sudah biasa mendengarkan ini darinya. Lalu ahirnya, "Ya sudah kau makan bekal punyaku. Kita bagi dua."

Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung nyomot makanan Woohyun.

Bel masuk pun berbunyi.

*ah kelamaan, banyak cincong neh penulisnya. Bel mulu yang di urusin*

(Ok ok akan ku persingkat.

Intinya Sungyeol masih setengah tidur mpe mau pulang.)

"Choding, kita pulang bareng yuk?" ajak Woohyun.

Dari arah luar kelas Hoya datang. Aku dan Woohyun sekelas tapi Hoya beda kelas.

"Woohyun, kau sudah bolos latihan berapa lama? Ketua sudah marah-marah. Kalo kau tidak datang juga, kau akan di pecat sebagai anggota." Kata Hoya dengan gaya ngomong yang super duper cepat.

"Tapi aku akan pulang dengan Sungyeol…" rajuk Woohyun.

"Ayo cepat.." sambil narik tangan Woohyun dan melirik kearahku "Tidak apa kan kalau Woohyun aku bawa?"

Woohyun menatapku agar aku mencegahnya. "Tidak apa. Aku bisa kok pulang sendiri. Woohyun kau harus latihan." Kataku sambil mendorong Woohyun. Woohyun akhirnya ikut dengan Hoya.

Biar bagaimanapun Hoya teman yang baik bagi Woohyun dan aku suka menculiknya, jadi hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuknya.

* * *

Aku melewati jalan sedikit memutar, biasanya aku melewati pertokoan, hari ini jalan menyusuri sungai kecil, jalan yang sepi dari lalu lalang kendaraan. Sungainya sedikit menjorok ke bawah dari jalan.

Lalu aku melihat hal yang tidak menyenangkan. Aku melihat seorang anak di pukuli oleh empat orang yang berbadan sedikit besar darinya. Satu orang memukuli, dan sisanya memegangi tubuhnya agar tidak melawan. Aku ingin berteriak minta tolong, tapi tak ada yang lewat, salah-salah aku akan diapa-apakan oleh mereka. Terpaksa aku melakukan ini walaupun aku tak suka.

"HEY, ADA POLISIIIIII…."

Langsung anak-anak itu menghentikan kegiatannya dan lari terbirit-birit. Dasar bodoh, mana mungkin polisi lewat sini. Begitu anak-anak itu menjauh, aku langsung mendekati anak itu. Wajahnya terluka tapi tetep ganteng . Aroma darah tercium dari tubuhnya tapi samar-samar ada bau yang aku suka yaitu strawberry.

Aku langsung mengelap lukanya dengan saputangan * ya iyalah masa sapu ijuk* tapi dia langsung menolak.

"Untuk apa kau menolongku? Aku tidak perlu ditolong,," katanya lalu meninggalkanku sendirian.

Ini neh orang yang ga tau berterima kasih, udah ditolong nyolot.

Aku menaruh saputangannya di saku. Saat aku berdiri, aku melihat sebuah dompet di bawah kakiku dan aku membungkuk untuk memungutnya. Mungkin punya anak yang barusan, tapi saat aku mau memanggil anak itu, anak itu sudah hilang dari pandanganku.

Cepat sekali hilangnya, pikirku. Aku membuka dompet itu dan menarik tanda pengenalnya.

"Kim MyungSoo, SMU Myeong dong."

TBC...

eotteyo? kalau mau di lanjut, R n R ya... kalau tidak, ya ku hentikan saja sampai sini..

muahahahahahahaha...


	2. Chapter 2

Previous Story

Sungyeol mencoba membantu seorang namja dari namja berandalan, namun di tolak oleh namja itu. Saat dia ingin bangkit berdiri, dia menemukan sebuah dompet yang dia yakin pemiliknya adalah anak yang baru di bantunya. Namun belum dikembalikan, anak itu telah menghilang dari pandangannya. Lalu Sungyeol menarik tanda pengenal dari pemilik dompet itu dan dia mengetahui kalau nama anak itu adalah Kim Myungsoo.

* * *

(All Sungyeol POV)

Di rumah..

"Aku pulang,,"

"Kenapa kau pulang terlambat..?" Tanya Dongwoo yang khawatir.

Aku tersontak kaget, "Ah nee, tadi habis jalan-jalan sebentar sebelum pulang."

"Oh, ku pikir kau hilang. Habis kau tidak pernah sekalipun pulang terlambat. Apa sekarang kau mau makan?"

"Hem tidak usah hyung, aku masih sedikit kenyang. Sepertinya aku akan langsung mandi." Aku menaiki tangga menuju kamar.

Sampai di kamar aku merebahkan diri di tempat tidur. Rasanya sangat nyaman. Lalu aku teringat dompet itu dan langsung mencarinya di dalam tas. Mana ya? Hem, nah ini dia. Aku mengeluarkan tanda pengenalnya lagi.

Aku membalik-balikan kartu untuk mencari alamatnya. Setelah melihatnya, alamatnya tidak jauh dari sini. Harus ku kembalikan besok. Saat mau menaruh tanda pengenal itu, aku melihat foto keluarga. Ayah, Ibu dan seorang anak laki-laki usia 10 tahun. Harmonis sekali, pikirku.

Setelah puas melihat-lihat isi dompetnya (gak sopan by Myungsoo) aku menaruh lagi di tas. Angin malam semilir masuk ke kamarku, membuat mata mengantuk.

* * *

Esoknya.

Saat ku membuka mata, aku melihat jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul 07. 30. Aish, ini mah namanya kesiangan. Mandi bebek jadinya. Setelah itu, mengambil peralatan sekolah seadanya. Berlari di tangga sambil merapihkan pakaian, pakai kaos kaki, benerin dasi. Sampai di dapur langsung minum susu tanpa duduk dan mengambil sepotong roti.

"Hyung aku berangkat. Oh ya, nanti aku pulang terlambat lagi."

"Brak!"

Dongwoo hanya melongo….

Sudah 5 menit aku berlari, aku baru sadar, kenapa tadi aku tidak minta di anterin sama hyung. Kalo balik ke rumah kepalang tanggung. Huh….

"Ckkkiiittt.."

"Mau ikut bareng lagi ga?" tanya Woohyun.

"Kok tumben kamu barangkat jam segini? terlambat juga?"

"Ngelindur ya, sekarang kan masih jam 6…"

"Hah…" Aku melihat jam tangan. Ya ampun, berarti jam dinding kamar tuh minta di lem biru.

"Mau ikut tidak?"

Aku langsung membonceng di belakangnya tanpa basa-basi.

"Kok kau tidak bareng Hoya?" tanyaku setelah sepeda melaju.

"Dia bareng sama namjachingunya…"

"Ohhh…"

*Sesampainya di sekolah karena ga da yang istimewa mpe pulang lewatin aje ye…

Bel pulang sekolah

"Woohyun aku pulang duluan, aku mau mampir ke suatu tempat, jadi kamu balik saja sama Hoya…." Tanpa ba bi bu langsung ngacir dan tampangnya Woohyun sama kayak tampang Dongwoo yang diatas..

* * *

Setelah satu jam berjalan dan melihat setiap rumah, ahirnya sampai juga di sebuah rumah megah bergaya eropa. Tamannya penuh dengan mawar putih..

"Permisi"

Pintu pagarnya tidak di kunci. Aku langsung masuk .

Sampai depan pintu rumah,,

"tok.. tok.. tok…" tidak ada da bel apa?

Kok tidak ada yang nyaut ya…?

Ku ketok beberapa kali.

"Ahjuma buka pintunya.." terdengar suara dari dalam.

Setelah itu hening sesaat dan pintu terbuka. Yang membukakan pintu adalah anak laki-laki kemarin. Wajahnya masih memar tapi lebih baik dari yang kemarin. Setelah melihatku, tanpa ba bi bu anak itu menutup pintu.

Kurang ajar sekali pikirku.

Lalu aku mengetuk pintunya lagi dan anak itu membukanya.

"Ada apa ?" Tanya anak itu sebal.

"Aku mau mengembalikan barang milikmu.." kataku tanpa ekspresi.

"Mana?" sambil menyodorkan tangan.

Huuh… "Kau tidak pernah belajar ya bagaimana menerima tamu?" kataku dengan wajah sinis.

Setelah itu anak itu minggir untuk mempersilahkan aku masuk. Rumahnya benar-benar rapi, tapi sangat sepi. Dindingnya teepasang foto keluarga, sama seperti foto yang di dompet.

"Kau tidak menyuruhku duduk"

Anak itu mempersilahkan aku duduk dengan bahasa tubuh, tanpa bicara.

"Hem,,, sepertinya aku haus…" kataku kemudian…

*Jiah…. kayaknya si Sungyeol ga akan melakukan semua ini deh… reply

Depan pintu…

"Mana?" sambil menyodorkan tangan.

"Ini…" kataku sambil memberikan dompet miliknya…

Lalu dia memeriksa semua isi dompetnya. Setelah di rasa tidak ada yang kurang sedikit pun, dia memasukkan dompet ke sakunya.

"Ada hal lain?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Tidak ada… eemmm.. baiklah aku permisi.." sambil membungkukkan sedikit badan..

* * *

Esoknya pulang sekolah

Woohyun dan Hoya harus latihan karena sebentar lagi ada pertandingan, terpaksa pulang sendiri deh…

Aku melewati pertokoan sepanjang jalan. Sampai di belokkan aku melihat ada anak yang berkelahi. Satu lawan lima. Spontan langsung merapat di dinding. Aku mengintip dari balik tembok. Saat aku melihat yang berkelahi adalah Myungsoo, aku langsung membantunya (bergaya super hero.. teng treng teng teng….)

"Ngapain kau di sini.."Tanya Myungsoo.

"Aku mencoba membantu.."kataku sambil menabok pake tas dan menendang tulang kering anak itu.

Anak itu mencoba membalasku dengan mengepalkan tangan ke arahku dan aku mencoba melindungi kepalaku. Aku lupa kalau aku tidak bisa berkelahi.

"Hey lawanmu disini.." kata Myungsoo dan memukul anak itu hingga terjengkang.

Tak lama polisi datang..

Myungsoo langsung menarik tanganku.

"Ayo lari..!"

"Kenapa kita harus lari ? Kan mereka yang salah.."

"Ah sudahlah.. kalau tidak mau tertangkap lebih baik kita pergi sekarang.. kau tidak mau kan berurusan dengan polisi?"

Aku hanya menurut saja.

*backsound A-Yo

Kami berlari cukup jauh. Setelah di rasa polisi tidak mengejar, aku berhenti dan Myungsoo langsung duduk selonjoran.

Myungsoo mentapku. "Wajahmu terluka.."

Pantas aku merasa sedikit sakit. "Ah tidak apa, hanya sedikit saja.."

"Sedikit bagaimana? Biar bagaimana pun kau terluka di bagian wajah… bukankah wajah itu aset bagi setiap orang. Tunggu sebentar.." lalu dia pun pergi. Tapi baru beberapa langkah dia kembali lagi.

"Kau punya uang tidak? Aku boleh pinjam dulu? Uangku berhasil diambil mereka.."

Aku tersenyum dan mengambil beberapa jumlah uang, lalu ku sodorkan padanya. Aku menuggu di bangku dekat situ.

Kira-kira 15 menit kemudian dia kembali dan mengeluarkan isi dalam kantong plastiknya. Dia langsung menyentuh pipiku dan mengoleskan obatnya..

"Aaaww…" kataku sedikit meringis kesakitan.

"Tahan sedikit.." katanya sambil mengolesnya perlahan. Wajahnya begitu dekat dan begitu tampan. Tanpa sadar aku terpesona oleh ketampanannya.

* * *

Aku berdiri di depan rumahku. Aku menutup sedikit wajahku dengan sapu tangan karena wajahku yang terluka dan tidak mau membuat hyungku khawatir.

"Aku pulang…" Kataku langsung ngibrit ke atas.

"Brakk!" ku lempar tasku dan ku rebahkan diri di kasur. Entah kenapa perasaanku begitu senang hari ini. Aku memeluk dan mencium bantal tersebut. Tanpa ku sadari aku jadi senyum-senyum sendiri.

* * *

Esoknya

Bel pulang pun berbunyi

"Choding,, maaf ya aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu lagi…" kata Woohyun. Tatapannya begitu lembut.

"Tidak apa,, sebentar lagi ada pertandingan. Aku akan mendukungmu. Hwaiting..!" kataku sambil mengepalkan kedua tangan.

Woohyun pun tersenyum dan meninggalkan kelas. Aku membereskan buku-bukuku yang ada di atas meja.

Aku berjalan gontai menuju gerbang. Namja maupun yeoja menoleh ke arah gerbang walaupun sudah berada di luar sekolah. Mereka semua terpana.

Ku lihat seorang anak laki-laki berdiri bersandar di tembok sekolah. Dia mengenakan jas seragam sekolah lain, bukan seragam sekolahku, pakaiannya rapih sekali. Rambutnya yang sedikit panjang di kuncir berantakan ke belakang. Siluetnya begitu indah mirip patung dewa yunani.

Dia menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum. Aku mengenalinya dan langsung ku dekati.

"Ada yang ingin ku kembalikan." Myungsoo menyodorkan uang yang kemarin dia pinjam. Aku langsung menerimanya. Setelah itu dia langsung pergi. Saat mau ku masukkan ke dalam kantong, aku melihat sebuah kertas lain. Dan aku membukanya…

Kim Myungsoo

1012********

Ini nomer ponselku

Kurasa tidak buruk juga berteman denganmu

TBC….

* * *

Reply for Review

Nisa youichi: Kalau uke dah pasti Sungyeol. Yang seme Woohyun dan Myungsoo. Tapi aku bingung Hoya itu seme apa uke, soalnya biasanya couplenya Dongwoo, tapi disini Dongwoonya gak ku pasangain ma siapa-siapa.

Shim Min Gi: Gimana ya? Liat aja kelanjutannya. Pasti tau kok.

Cho Devi: Liat kelanjutannya aja. Hahahahhahahaha…

Beakren: Sebenarnya disini castnya cuma 5 orang karena cerita awalnya dari memang member shinee cuma ku rubah ke infinite. Aku tidak tahu si Sunggyu mau ku taruh dimana. Nanti ku pikirkan deh. Ini ku update kilat.

aoora: Nee, ini Myungyeol kok. Memang awalnya belum dapet Myungyeolnya. Myungyeolnya baru masuk seiring alur ceritanya.

Anami Hime: Hehehe… Porsinya sengaja segini. Biar bikin penasaran. Dah ku update kilat kok.

lee minji elf: Dah ku update.

eotteyo? kalau mau di lanjut, R n R ya... kalau tidak, ya ku hentikan saja sampai sini..

muahahahahahahaha...

Saya cukup kecewa yang baca tapi gak review. Tapi ya sudahlah.

Oh ya, update lanjutannya mungkin gak sekilat ini… Makasih buat reviewnya. Jangan bosen-bosen ya. Pyong.


	3. Chapter 3

Di kamar

Aku senyum- senyum tidak jelas jelas. Aku memperhatikan hp dan nomer teleponnya. Ingin ku telepon tapi aku juga tidak berani.

Hai aku Sungyeol. Ma kasih ya nomer teleponnya.

Ah tidak.. tidak..

Hai aku ini aku Sungyeol. Gomawo karena sudah mengembalikan uangku.

Ga etis..

Ya udah begini aja deh..

Aku menekan nomer teleponnya. Aku menunggu teleponnya di angkat dengan harap-harap cemas.

"Yobosseo…" Myungsoo.

"Annyeong. Aku Sungyeol. Apa kabar?" Karena aku begitu grogi aku langsung menutup teleponnya. Aisshh… pabo. Kenapa aku tutup teleponnya.

I will never be alone… with you…

"Yobosseo…"

"Kenapa kau tutup teleponnya..?"

"Maafkan aku.." hanya itu yang bisa ku ucapkan. Kami dalam keadaan canggung, sama-sama hening. Lalu tiba-tiba saja dia mengatakan ini.

"Kau punya waktu hari minggu?"

"Ne,," hanya reaksi yang ku berikan itu.

"Mau tidak ke rumahku ?"

Aku terdiam. Sudah lama hening. "Hey,, kau mendengarku kan?"

Aku terbangun dari lamunan "Ya , aku mendengarmu. Baiklah."

"Oke ku tunggu hari minggu. Annyeong."

Setelah telepon terputus, aku terlonjak-lonjak kegirangan. Aku langsung membongkar semua lemari, mencoba semua pakaian untuk dikenakan hari minggu. Setelah menemukannya, aku merapihkan dan menggantungnya dekat lemari. Rasanya tidak sabar menunggu hari minggu…^^

Dan sebelum hari minggu aku masih berhubungan lewat telpon dengan Myungsoo^^

* * *

Minggu

Aku memutar badan di depan cermin beberapa kali. Aish, seperti yeoja yang akan pergi kencan saja, pikirku. Setelah di rasa cukup rapi aku turun ke bawah.

"Rapi sekali kau hari ini? Mau kemana?" Tanya Dongwoo.

"Mau jalan-jalan keluar,," kataku sambil tersenyum .Dongwoo hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala.

* * *

Rumah Myungsoo….

Tok..tok..tok…

Setelah beberapa saat Ahjuma membuka pintu.

"Permisi" kataku kemudian.

"Kau temannya tuan muda ya? Tuan muda sudah menunggu diatas….."

"Nee.."

Aku langsung naik ke atas dan menuju ruangan yang telah di beritahu oleh ahjuma tadi.

Aku memasuki ruangan tersebut dan melihat Myungsoo sedang menggerutu, mengomel, marah-marah pada komputernya. Setelah beberapa saat aku terdiam,Myungsoo akhirnya menyadari keberadaanku..

"Kau sudah datang?"Myungsoo bangun dari tempat duduknya.

"Ya.." aku masuk mendekatinya, "Kau sedang apa?" walaupun aku bertanya aku sudah lihat kalau Myungsoo sedang main game.

"Entah kenapa susah sekali menamatkan game ini.." katanya frustasi.

"Aku pernah memainkan game ini dan aku sudah menamatkannya sebulan yang lalu.."

"Jinja..! wah kau hebat sekali." Kata Myungsoo kagum. Wajahnya seperti anak kecil saat mengatakan itu.

"Kau harus mengambil kotak itu untuk menambah poin, tapi untuk mengahadapi musuh yang itu, pakai rune saja. Setelah itu kau berjalan ke sebelah kiri untuk menambah nyawa… selanjutnya tinggal ikuti saja alurnya.."

Myungsoo mengerjakan apa yang aku sarankan. Dan tidak lama, game itu ahirnya tamat.

"Wah kau benar-benar suka main game ya?"

"Hampir tiap malam.." tapi itu sebelum kenal dirimu, dalam hati.

Ahjuma masuk ke dalam ruangan ini dan membawa sepiring strawberry. Setelah meletakkan di atas meja, dia langsung meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Aku memandangnya sambil menelan ludah. Buahnya begitu menggoda.

"Kalau mau, makan saja." kata Myungsoo sambil tersenyum saat melihat reaksiku yang seperti itu.

Aku etrsenyum padanya. Tahu saja kalau aku sangat menginkannya. Tanpa malu-malu aku mengambil satu dan memakannya. Walaupun asam tapi aku menikmatinya. Lalu aku mengambil lagi dan terus memakannya. Myungsoo melihatku dengan intens saat aku memakan strawberry itu. Reaksi yang pertama adalah geleng-geleng kepala setelah itu dia tersenyum.

"Kau menyukainya..?"

"Yah aku suka.."

"Kan rasanya asam..?"

"Tapi aku suka.. aku tau kok rasanya asam.. tapi sekali memakannya tidak bisa berhenti. Kau mau?" kataku sambil menyodorkannya satu.

"Tidak ah.. aku tidak suka.."

"Tapi baumu seperti strawberry, kupikir kau suka strawberry.."

"Oh itu, kalau aku memakai bau ini, aku akan ingat terus sama umma ku.." Myungsoo terlihat sedih dan aku tidak berani membahasnya lagi.

Ternyata tanpa diminta, Myungsoo mulai bercerita…

"Dua tahun yang lalu, aku dan orang tuaku mengalami kecelakaan. Hanya aku yang selamat dari kecelakaan itu. Seandainya aku tidak minta mereka untuk merayakan kelulusanku, semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Akulah penyebabnya." Tawanya begitu getir tapi dia masih melanjutkan ceritanya. "Aku berpikir untuk menyusul mereka. Aku tidak peduli pada sekolah maupun kehidupanku. Aku berubah menjadi anak yang tidak menyenangkan. Aku tidak pernah membalas saat aku dipukuli mereka. Ku pikir kalau aku mati, aku akan menebus semua kesalahanku."

Aku tercengang mendengar pertanyaan Myungsoo.

"Tapi kau tak perlu khawatir, aku tak akan melakukan itu lagi." Sepertinya Myungsoo menyadari suasana menjadi tidak enak.

"Benarkah?"

"Nee. Eh, kita bicara di tempat lain saja yuk!" ajaknya sambil menggandeng tanganku.

Lalu dia mengajakku ke ruangan yang lain. Di sana ada sebuah piano putih dan dia duduk di depan piano tersebut. Myungsoo juga mengajakku duduk di sebelahnya.

"Mau kunyanyikan lagu apa?"

"Terserah kau saja.."

Lalu Myungsoo pun mulai bernyanyi di iringi dengan piano. Dia menyanyikan lagu noona neomu yeppo. Setelah selesai dia menanyakan bagaimana pendapatku.

"Kau menyindirku? Apa aku terlihat seperti yeoja yang lebih tua darimu?"

Myungsoo hanya tersenyum saja. "Baiklah akan ku ganti lagunya.."

Jari-jarinya yang indah mulai menari di atas tuts piano..

I love you. I'm sorry  
But i can't do this anymore  
I don't even have the right to get close to you  
Don't love me  
I don't have the ease of being able to give you my heart  
I live every day beyond my strength  
Each day is too much so i cry

Oh, i.. I don't have anything i can give you  
(but i'm) missing you  
I can't even give you loving words  
But i'm missing you  
I can't even boldly wish for you to be mine  
But i'm missing you  
So i push you away  
Because i'm a guy who has nothing but his own heart

(Only tears – Infinite)

Aku kagum mendengar suaranya.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya malu-malu.

"Bagus.." kataku memberikan dua jempol.

Myungsooo lama menatapku.

"Ada apa? Apa ada yang aneh dengan wajahku?" kataku sambil memegang wajahku.

Myungsoo mengisyaratkan agar aku mendekat ke dirinya. Aku menurutinya dan mendekatkan wajahku ke dirinya. Tiba-tiba saja dia memegang poniku dengan kedua tangannya.

"Eh, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku kaget.

"Tunggu sebentar ya.." Dia tidak mendengarkan pertanyaanku dan malah tetap asik menguncir poniku.

"Benar-benar pantas." Katanya kemudian, "Wajahmu jadi lucu kalau poninya di kuncir seperti itu.."

"Kau mengerjaiku?"

Myungsoo menggeleng, "Kau jadi terlihat manis."

"Eh, benarkah?" kataku tak percaya.

Baru aku ingin melihat di cermin, Myungsoo menarik tanganku. Wajah kami begitu dekat sampai aku bisa mencium aroma strawberry dari tubuhnya, aku mulai menutup mata dan bibir lembutnya bertemu dengan bibirku. Tanpa kami sadari, kami terbuai dengan ciuman itu.

Aku begitu kaget dan Myungsoo diam begitu ciuman kami terlepas…

"Aku pulang dulu.." kataku bangkita dari kursi.

"Emm.. baiklah.." katanya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Mau ku antar?"

"Tidak usah. Annyeong."

TBC….

* * *

reply for review

cho devi: gomawo dah baca ^^

choi rae nim: nomernya L kecuci, jadi sisa di kertasnya cuma tanda bintang aja =D. Gomawo dah baca

aoora: nanti, kalau masih ada peran kosong, akan ku masukin baby gyu-nya. Aku juga gak kepikiran, yang jadi namjachingunya Hoya siapa. hahahaha.. Author payah. Mungkin Sungjong.

Shim Min gi : yup… Aku lanjut. Gomawo dah baca.

Fitri dwiyanjani: gomawo dah baca ^^

Anonymous: Gomawo. Ma kasih udah mau baca ^^

Beakren: Sama-sama. Gomawo juga udah baca ^^. Soal update, tidak janji akan cepat. Hehe.

ma kasih buat reviewnya. Kira-kira ini mau di lanjut apa ga? Kalo iya, mugkin aku mau off dulu dari ff ini. Lagi gak semangat buat lanjutinnya. hehehe..

Oh ya yang view, jebal tinggalkan jejak, saya tahu karya saya tak sebagus punya kalian … jangan seperti siluman seperti ini. annyeong. Pyong.


	4. Chapter 4

In my sweet home….^^

Aku senyum-senyum sendiri di depan pintu. Aku juga tidak tau bagaimana aku bisa sampai di rumah. Rasanya tadi seperti mimpi aku dan Myungsoo….

"DUAAKK!"

Pintu sial, kenapa kau merusak suasana.. Aku mengelus-elus kening ku yang sedikit nyeri. Kenapa aku ketularan cerobohnya hyung? Aku lalu membuka pintu…

"DUAAKK!"

Aku langsung menoleh ke balik pintu. Dan hyung melakukan hal yang sama seperti aku, mengelus-ngelus kening.

"Hyung, sedang apa kau di depan pintu?"

"Tadi ada suara benturan yang keras di depan pintu, tapi ketika hyung ingin membuka pintu, tiba-tiba saja pintunya terbuka…."

"Mianhe hyung.." kataku merasa bersalah karena aku yang membuka pintunya."Hyung, gwaechana?"

"Nee, gwaechana,, oh ya tadi ada yang menelepon,,, mencarimu,, namanya…" Dongwoo mencoba mengingat-ingat.. "Hoy.. Hoy.."

"Hoya? " tebakku.

"Yah, itu.."

"Kenapa dia tidak telepon ke ponselku saja?" Kataku mencoba berfikir. Aku mengambil ponsel dari saku, "Aisshh, pantas saja, ponsel ku mati… yah nanti akan ku telepon balik.."

Setelah itu, aku ke kamar mandi dan mengganti pakaianku dengan yang bersih aku mengambil telepon yang ada di kamar, ku tekan nomernya Hoya. Aku menunggu sampai teleponnya di anggkat.

"Yobosseo.."

"Maaf bisa bicara dengan Hoya,,"

"Ya ini aku,, "

"Ini aku Sungyeol.. tadi ada apa kau menelponku?"

"Bisakah kau menemani Woohyun? Tadi Woohyun minta aku untuk ke sana.. dia terlalu banyak latihan dan sekarang Woohyun sedang demam, di rumahnya juga tidak ada orang.. Aku tidak bisa kemana-mana.. aku harus menjaga adik-adikku.."

Aku baru ingat kalau Hoya anak pertama dan mempunyai 13 orang adik, jadi bisa di bayangkan betapa repotnya si Hoya menjaga adik-adiknya….

"Yah… baiklah.."

"Gomawo…"

Setelah telepon di tutup aku mengambil jaket berwarna hijau. Aku langsung turun ke bawah. Aku bertemu dengan hyung.

"Kau mau pergi lagi?"

"Heum."

"Mau kemana?"

"Mau ke rumah Woohyun,, oh ya hyung boleh aku pinjam ponselmu?"

Hyung memberikan ponselnya padaku.

"Jangan malam-malam pulangnya..! kalo sudah selesai langsung pulang.."

"Ok.." kataku sebelum menutup pintu.

Aku berlari kecil. Rumah Woohyun beda tiga blok dari rumahku. Saat sampai rumah Woohyun, aku mengetuknya beberapa kali, tapi tidak ada yang membukakan pintu. Lalu aku memutar gagang pintunya. Tidak di kunci.

"Permisi,, ada orang di dalam?"

Rumahnya begitu hening. Tidak ada yang menjawab. Satu-satunya yang menyala hanya ruang tengah saja. Semua lampu dilorong mati. Aku menutup pintu dan melangkah ke dalam, menuju ruang tengah. Aku melihat sekeliling ruangan dan pandanganku terpaku pada Woohyun yang tengkurap di lantai.

"Hey Woohyun, kenapa kau tidur di lantai?" Aku mendekati Woohyun. Tubuhnya panas. Aku membantunya bangun dan memapahnya ke sofa.

Aku berjalan kesana kemari, lalu mengambil selimut, bantal dan thermometer. Suhunya 39 derajat. Aku mengambil air dan baskom untuk mengompres.

Ketika aku mengompres,

"Sungyeol,, saranghae…"

Aku kaget Woohyun mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Tapi Woohyun masih tertidur.

Meow.. meow.. meow…

"Yobosseo"

"Kau dimana? Kenapa tidak pulang juga.."

"Oh hyung, aku tidak bisa pergi. Woohyun sedang sakit dan di rumahnya tidak ada orang. Aku ingin menjaganya. Tidak apa kan hyung? Hyung tidur duluan saja, jangan menungguku."

"Okelah kalau begitu,,"

Klik.. dan aku meletakkan ponsel oppa di atas meja.

**3 jam kemudian…**

Aku tertidur dengan posisi duduk di lantai dan kepalaku bersandar di sofa. Aku bangun dan melihat Woohyun sudah bangun juga. Lalu aku memegang kening Woohyun, panasnya sudah lumayan turun.

"Sejak kapan kau di sini? Mana Hoya?"

"Oh.. aku di sini tiga jam yang lalu. Hoya tidak datang. Dia harus menjaga adiknya."

"Oh.."

"Kenapa kau tidak menjaga kesehatan? Kalau aku sakit, kau pasti akan menceramahiku abis-abisan." Sambil mengganti dengan kompresan yang baru.

Woohyun tidak mengucapkan apa-apa, hanya tersenyum. Setelah beberapa saat,,,

"Entah kenapa aku kangen masa lalu,,"

"Kangen masa lalu?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Ia kangen di jewer sama Dongwoo hyung,,,"

Aku langsung tertawa.

* * *

Begitu sampai rumah aku menghela nafas panjang. Benarkah yang tadi ku dengar waktu Woohyun bilang "Sungyeol,, saranghae…". Tidak,, mungkin aku salah dengar…

"Sungyeol,, kenapa kau berdiri di depan rumah…" kata Dongwo hyung sambil menatapku.

"Ah.. nee,, aku masuk…"

* * *

**Esoknya….**

**Woohyun POV…**

Sesaat kemarin saat aku demam, aku seperti menyatakan perasaanku pada Sungyeol. Aniya, aku kan tidak pernah mengigau kalau sedang tidur. Itu pasti salah. Yah, benar, itu pasti salah.

"Yaa… Kenapa kau bengong saat berjalan? Kau hampir saja menabrak dinding di depanmu itu." kata seseorang merangkul pundakku.

"Sunggyu hyung." kataku sambil melepaskan rangkulannya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau sudah baikkan?"

"Kau dengar dari Hoya ya?"

"Heum. Tak ku sangka kau bisa sakit juga. Fisikmu benar-benar payah."

"Aku kan juga manusia. Wajarkan aku sakit. Fisikku harus dipaksakan untuk latihan sampai malam. Kau sih enak hyung, tidak pernah latihan. Aku heran, kau kan tidak bisa berenang hyung, tapi jadi ketua klub renang. Apa sih yang dipikirkan ketua klub yang dulu sampai memilihmu?"

Sunggyu hyung menatap glare kearahku. Aku membuang muka.

Aku menatap lurus ke depan dan memilih diam. Keheningan yang lama melanda kami berdua.

"Yaa.. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba diam begini? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Ada yang mau kau ceritakan padaku?"

"Tidak ada."

"Jangan bohong padaku."

"Benar tidak ada."

"Apa soal Sungyeol?"

Jleb. Kenapa tebakannya selalu benar.

"Kau tidak mau menyatakannya?"

"Aku belum siap hyung."

"Kenapa kau pengecut begini? Nanti kau akan menyesal kalau dia direbut orang lain."

"Jangan menakutiku hyung."

"Aku tidak menakutimu."

Aku tidak memikirkan sampai sana.

"Nanti sepulang sekolah kita kumpul lagi."

"Latihan lagi hyung?"

"Ani."

Aku mengernyitkan dahi, "Kalau bukan latihan, lantas apa? Lebih baik aku pulang untuk beristirahat."

"Jangan harap kau bisa kabur Woohyun. Mumpung aku sedang baik, aku ingin menraktir anggota club untuk makan. Kau harus datang. Kau bisa ajak Sungyeol kalau kau mau. Hoya juga mengajak Sungjong."

"Kau bercanda hyung. Sungjong kan juga anggota club kita."

Plak! Sunggyu hyung menjitak kepalaku.

"Kau tidak mengerti maksudku?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Maksudku kau boleh mengajak orang lain untuk ikut. Kau membuatku emosi saja."

Setelah itu Sunggyu hyung meninggalkan aku yang masih mengelus kepala.

* * *

**Di kelas (Sepulang sekolah)**

Sungyeol membereskan buku-bukunya yang dia letakkan di kolong meja selama jam pelajaran.

"Choding,, nanti kau mau ikut aku makan-makan dengan anggota klubku tidak?"

"Tidak ah.. nanti aku mengganggu acara makanmu.."

"Tidak apa.. Hoya pun mengajak namjachingunya kok ke sana… kenapa mengganggu? Kau temanku.. lagian kau itu bukan orang yang suka berbuat onar.."  
"Sudahlah tidak apa.. lagian sehabis ini aku ada janji dengan seseorang.." kataku berbohong.

"Oh,, begitu, ya sudah.." kata Woohyun yang sedikit kecewa..

"Mianhe.."

Woohyun tiba-tiba menatapku dengan intens dan perlahan-lahan wajahnya mendekati wajahku. "Kenapa?" Aku mundur sedikit waspada.

Lalu Woohyun mulai menjauhi wajahnya, "Tumben sekali kau menguncir rambutmu? Kau mengganti gaya rambutmu?"

"Oh,, ini,, kenapa? aneh ya?"

"Tidak.. hanya saja kau lain dari pada biasanya.. tambah manis.." Woohyun tersenyum dengan senyum mautnya..

* * *

**Sungyeol POV**

Aku ingin cepat rebahan di kasur yang hangat. Beberapa hari ini aku kurang tidur. Tapi saat di depan gerbang sekolah, Myungsoo sudah menungguku di depan. Myungsoo naik motor besar.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyaku penasaran.

Myungsoo memberikan sebuah helm padaku, "Ayo naik.."

"Eh, mau kemana?"

Myungsoo tidak menjawab. Dia malah membuka helmnya dan menebarkan pesona.. Dia lalu memperhatikanku dan tersenyum. Aku langsung curiga melihat senyumnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau masih menguncir rambutmu seperti yang ku sarankan padamu kemarin? Kau memang orang yang menghargai saran orang ya.."

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba mukaku memerah saat Myungsoo bilang seperti itu. Tanpa sadar aku menpoutkan bibirku. Aku langsung buru-buru memakai helm agar ekspresiku tidak terlihat oleh Myungsoo dan langsung naik di belakang Myungsoo.

"Ayo berangkat.." perintahku padanya.

"Baiklah nona.. hahaha.."

23 menit kemudian.

Myungsoo menghentikan motornya di sebuah kedai mie. Tidak terlalu besar. Tidak ramai tapi juga tidak terlalu sepi. Myungsoo menggandeng tanganku dengan lembut sampai ke dalam. Setelah itu aku duduk di pojokan dan taemin mamanggil pelayan.

"Pesan mie untuk dua orang.. kau mau minum apa?"

"Kenapa kau pesankan untukku juga.."kataku protes.

"Oh, coffee float sama jus strawberry saja.." kata Myungsoo yang tidak mendengarkanku bicara. Setelah pelayan itu pergi,, "Apa kau pikir aku mengajakmu kesini hanya untuk melihatku makan.."

"Kenapa kau mengajakkku makan?"

"Karena aku lapar.." jawab Myungsoo dengan santai.

"Tapi aku tidak lapar.."

Tidak lama pelayan itu mengantarkan makanan ke meja kami. Aku tidak berkomentar lagi, langsung mamakan mie dengan lahap. Myungsoo makan dengan anggunnya. Aku berfikir, tuan muda memang beda makannya. Aku berhenti makan. Myungsoo langsung menoleh padaku.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghabiskan makananmu?" kata Myungsoo dengan wajah malaikatnya..

"Tidak ada apa-apa.." Sungyeol melanjutkan makannya.

* * *

**Woohyun POV…**

Kenapa Choding tidak mau ikut makan denganku? Semua anggota membawa gandengan, sedangkan aku..

"Yaa Woohyun, sampai kapan kau mau bengong di depan kedai?" kata Sunggyu hyung.

""Iya… iya.. aku menyusul" kenapa si ketua merusak suasana saja. Rasanya aku malas sekali ikut dengan para anggota yang lain. Tapi mau gimana lagi, ketua suka memaksakan kehendak sih. Kalo tidak diturutin nanti ngambek.

Tiba-tiba Sunggyu hyung menyikut pinggangku. Isk, benar-benar, tidak bisa lihat orang sedang ingin sendiri apa? Tapi sebelum aku sampai marah, Sunggyu hyung menunjukkan meja yang ada di pojokkan.

"Bukankah itu Sungyeol, namja yang kau sukai itu? Sama siapa dia?"

Aku melihat ke arah pojokkan. Memang benar itu Sungyeol. Tanpa sadar kakiku melangkah mendekati meja mereka. Sungyeol kaget karena kehadiranku di sana.

"Sedang apa kau Woohyun?" tanyanya.

"Bukannya tadi aku bilang, kalau aku mau makan-makan dengan anggota klubku. Ngomong-ngomong ini siapa?" katanya sambil melirik namja didepannya.

Sungyeol langsung terlihat salah tingkah, "Oh, perkenalkan, ini Kim Myungsoo. Dia temanku.. Dan Myungsoo, perkenalkan juga ini Woohyun, dia temanku sejak kecil."

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

"Kau tidak mau ikut dengan temanmu saja?" tanya Myungsoo.

"Kau mengusirku?" kata Sungyeol sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ani. Hanya saja bukankah kau lebih nyaman dengan temanmu?"

"Kau kan juga temanku. Woohyun juga sedang bersama teman-temannya. Lagipula dari awal kan aku sedang pergi denganmu."

Tiba-tiba saja Myungsoo mengusap bibir Sungyeol dengan tangannya. Sungyeol reflek mengusap bibirnya.

"Kau belepotan."

"Eh, benarkah?"

Sungyeol sibuk mengusap bibirnya karena belepotan es krim yang sedang dia makan. Setelah keluar dari kedai ramen, Myungsoo mengajak Sungyeol makan es krim.

"Kau mau kemana habis ini?" tanya Sungyeol.

"Entahlah. Menurutmu mau kemana?"

"Yaa… Kan kau yang menculikku sejak tadi."

Myungsoo diam sambil berfikir.

"Kalau begitu kita melakukan hal yang sering dilakukan oleh orang kencan saja. Bagaimana? Kajja." Myungsoo jalan lebih dahulu. Sungyeol mengerjapkan matanya, masih diam di tempat karena perkataan Myungsoo barusan.

"Yaa.. Kau lama." kata Myungsoo sambil menggandeng tangan Sungyeol.

* * *

Woohyun berjongkok didepan kolam renang. Tangannya sedang memainkan air di kolam itu. Tatapan matanya lurus ke depan tapi pikirannya sedang tidak berada disitu.

"Yaa.." Sunggyu mendorong tubuh Woohyun sedikit ke kolam. Tentunya tubuh Woohyun masih dipegang oleh Sunggyu karena Sunggyu hanya ingin mengagetkan Woohyun saja. Lalu Sunggyu memeluk Woohyun dari belakang.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Ani. Tidak ada." kata Woohyun masih memainkan air dengan tangannya. Sunggyu mengambil wajah Woohyun hingga mereka berdua saling bertatapan.

"Ada apa?"

"Sungguh hyung, tidak ada apa-apa." Woohyun mencoba melepaskan tangan Sunggyu yang ada di wajahnya. Lalu Woohyun bangkit dan meninggalkan Sunggyu sendiri yang masih duduk di pinggir kolam.

"Bohong. Kau bisa membohongi dirimu sendiri tapi kau tidak bisa membohongiku."

Woohyun berbalik dan menatap Sunggyu, "Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang sedang kupikirkan dan kenapa aku selesu ini."

Sunggyu menghela nafas, "Kan aku pernah bilang, kau akan menyesal nantinya jika kau terlambat menyatakannya. Mana mungkin dia tahu perasaanmu kalau kau tak pernah mengatakan padanya."

"Tapi hyung—."

"Jangan berfikir terlalu lama. Ini juga demi kebaikanmu. Kalau tim kita kalah karena keadaanmu yang begini, mati kau!" kata Sunggyu memandang glare ke Woohyun. Woohyun menelan ludah.

"Nee hyung."

Sunggyu tersenyum setelah mendapatkan jawaban dari Woohyun.

* * *

**Beberapa hari kemudian….**

"Yaa, bisakah kalian jangan mesra-mesraan di depanku." kata Sunggyu kesal. Sunggyu terus mengomel dengan suara keras hingga di lihat oleh beberapa peserta yang lain. Namun Sunggyu tidak peduli.

"Yaa… Lee Sungjong, Lee Howon."

"Hyung, lebih baik kau cari pacar saja ketimbang bawel seperti ini. Melihat orang mesra sedikit saja, kau selalu mengomel."

Sunggyu mengerjapkan matanya, tidak perccaya karena Sungjong mengomelinya.

"Kau juga bodoh hyung. Kau malah menyuruh Woohyun menyatakan perasaannya pada Sungyeol sedangkan kau sendiri suka dengan Woo—."

Sunggyu langsung membekap mulut Hoya.

"Berani kau melanjutkannya, mati kau!"

Hoya melepas bekapannya Sunggyu.

"Sesak tahu. Kau memang benar-benar bodoh hyung." Hoya berlalu begitu saja. Sunggyu mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ada apa?" kata suara orang di belakang Sunggyu dan membuat Sunggyu terhenyak.

"Apa?" kata Sunggyu dengan wajah tegang. Apa sejak tadi dia ada disini, batin Sunggyu.

"Kenapa kau tegang hyung? Aneh." kata Woohyun sambil mengegak air mineral. Dilihat dari reaksi Woohyun yang seperti ini, Sunggyu merasa sedikit tenang karena berarti Woohyun tak mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

* * *

**(Sungyeol POV)**

Hari ini adalah festival olahraga yang diadakan oleh sekolahku yang sebagai tuan rumah. Padahal moment ini sudah ku tunggu-tunggu sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Anak-anak sekolah ku pun sangat antusias.

**2 hari yang lalu…..**

Aku sedang membantu hyung untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

Ting tong… ting tong…

"Sungyeol, coba kau lihat siapa yang datang."

Aku langsung melepas celemek yang aku gunakan dan ku taruh di atas bangku. Aku membuka pintu dan Woohyun sudah berdiri di depan rumahku. Aku bertanya ada apa tiba-tiba Woohyun mengunjungi rumahku. Tapi belum sempat aku bertanya, tanganku di tarik oleh Woohyun.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu, tapi aku tak ingin Dongwoo hyung mendengarnya."

Aku menuruti Woohyun. Setelah duduk di bangku taman,,,

"Sejak kapan?"

"Apanya?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Sejak kapan kau mengenal Kim Myungsoo?"

"Sebulan yang lalu.." kataku dengan santai.

"Ada hubungan apa antara kau dan Myungsoo.."

"Tidak ada.. hanya teman. Kenapa?" jawabku santai.

"Benarkah?"

"Memang kenapa?"

"Karena ku dengar dia termasuk berandal yang cukup terkenal dan suka berkelahi. Aku takut kau…"

Woohyun tak melanjutkan kata-katanya dan memasang wajah cemas. Aku kemudian tersenyum, "Kau khawatir padaku, heum? Tenang saja, dia sudah berjanji padaku tak akan berkelahi lagi. Ngomong-ngomong kau hanya ingin bicara padaku tentang ini hingga kau membawaku ke taman?"

"Bukan. Aku… Sebenarnya…"

Woohyun tampak ragu untuk mengataan sesuatu dan ku lihat wajahnya sedikit memerah. Apa dia sakit?

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Sepertinya aku tidak jadi mengatakannya. Setelah pertandingan selesai bisakah kau menemuiku dibelakang sekolah? Besok baru aku katakana padamu."

*flashback selesai

Karena kata-katanya Woohyun itulah, sekarang aku berada dibelakang sekolah. Padahal giliran Woohyun seharusnya sudah selesai 10 menit yang lalu. Tapi kenapa Woohyun tidak muncul-muncul juga. Aku jadi semakin penasaran apa yang akan dikatakan Woohyun dia akan mengungkapkan rahasianya yang selama ini aku tidak tahu. Molla.

Saat ku pikir yang datang adalah Woohyun aku malah melihat anak-anak yang tempo hari dipukul oleh Myungsoo (chapt2), aku langsung mundur perlahan. Saat aku melarikan diri, tanganku di cekal oleh mereka.

"Lepaskan .." kataku mencoba memberontak.

"Kalau kau menuruti kami, kami tidak akan menyakitimu.."

Tapi aku terus saja melawan. Tiba-tiba Hoya datang dan mencoba membantuku. Belum membantu saja, Hoya sudah kena pukul. Aku lupa kalo Hoya tidak bisa berkelahi sama sepertiku. Saat mulutku di tutup dengan saputangan, aku merasakan kepalaku berputar-putar dan pandangan menjadi gelap.

* * *

**(Woohyun POV)**

"Kau lihat Hoya tidak?" tanya Sunggyu.

"Tidak. Wae?" kata Woohyun selesai bertanding.

"Isk, kemana anak itu. Sudah tahu dia giliran yang terakhir, kenapa malah dia yang menghilang. Habis ini kau mau pergi ke suatu tempat?"

"Nee, aku akan mencoba mengatakan pada Sungyeol."

Sunggyu hyung tiba-tiba saja diam. Kemudian menepuk bahuku dengan keras, 'Berjuanglah. Kau pasti bisa mengucapkannya dengan lancar."

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya.

Aku jadi berdebar saat aku semakin dekat ke halaman belakang sekolah. Tapi saat aku sampai di halaman belakang, yang kulihat Hoya yang tiduran di halaman belakang.

"Hey Hoya, sedang apa kau? Kau dicari oleh Sunggyu hyung. Kau tahu, dia sangat murka denganmu, yaa…"

Aku mengguncang tubuh Hoya.

"Aww.."

Aku alngsung membalik tubuh Hoya yang tengah tengkurap. Saat aku melihat wajah Hoya, "Kenapa dengan wajahmu?"

Aku merasakan firasat yang tidak enak. Entah kenapa aku jadi ingat dengan Sungyeol.

"Sungyeol mana?"

"Sungyeol di bawa pergi sama lima namja, tapi aku tidak tahu siapa mereka.."

* * *

**(Myungsoo POV)**

Aku mendengarkan musik dengan mp4 sambil tiduran di atap sekolah. Tiba-tiba ada keributan di bawah. Ada anak sekolah lain yang ingin masuk ke sekolahku. Aku melihat ke bawah. Aku mengenal seragam sekolah itu. Bukankah itu seragam dari sekolahnya Sungyeol?

Aku langsung turun ke bawah dan mendekati keributan itu. Aku mengenali siapa anak itu, Woohyun dan seoramg temannya, tapi aku lupa namanya.

"Yak Myungsoo kembalikan Sungyeol.."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu..?"Sungyeol.

"Bukankah kau yang menculik Sungyeol dengan menyuruh temanmu? Sampai temanku, Hoya, di pukuli oleh mereka. Kau pasti tahu kan kalau aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Sungyeol hari ini. Makanya kau takut kalau aku duluan yang akan menyatakan padanya."

"Apa maksudmu? Sungyeol di culik? Sama siapa?" kataku kaget.

Woohyun malah bingung. "Bukankah kau menyuruh temanmu..?"

"Teman siapa?" kataku yang mulai emosi.

"Jadi mereka bukan temanmu. Tadi kata Hoya mereka berlima dan mereka…."

Belum selesai Woohyun menjelaskan, aku melesat pergi. Aku tau siapa yang menculik Sungyeol…

* * *

**(Sungyeol POV)**

Saat aku tersadar, aku merasa asing dengan tempat ini. Aku juga melihat orang yang tidak begitu aku kenal.

"Sudah bangun cantik…"

Saat aku benar-benar sadar, aku ingat bahwa aku di culik oleh mereka. Aku duduk di lantai dan tanganku di ikat.

"Mau apa kalian..?"

"Tenang.. untuk sementara kau tidak akan aku sakiti.. tapi nanti setelah anak itu datang, tidak tau bagaimana nasibmu?"

Mereka semua tertawa. Siaaaaaalllll…. Kenapa tali ini susah untuk di lepas. Akan ku kutuk kalian semua!

Saat ku pikir aku akan habis oleh mereka, Myungsoo datang.

"Lepaskan dia.."

"Ckckckc.. sabar dulu.. bagaimana kalo kita ngobrol dulu."

"Lepaskan dia.."

"Enak saja…" kata anak itu sambil memegang daguku. Ingin rasanya aku nonjok anak yang megang wajahku seenaknya.

Setelah itu Woohyun dan ketua klub renang—Sunggyu—membawa pasukan dan menyerbu mereka. Mereka kalang kabut tidak karuan karena lawan yag tidak sebanding. Saat salah satu anak dari kelima anak itu terdesak. Salah satu dari anak itu mengancamku dengan membawa tongkat kayu.

"Mundur atau ku pukul kepalanya!"

Karena anak itu juga merasa dirinya terancam dan percuma mengancam. Akhirnya anak itu mencoba memukulku dengan tongkat kayu itu. Aku cuma bisa pasrah menutup mata…

"DDDDUUUUAAAAAKKK!"

Pukulan itu kurasakan sangat keras, tapi anehnya aku tidak merasakan sakit sedikitpun.

Tes… Tes…

Aku mulai membuka mata dan aku sudah dipeluk erat oleh Myungsoo. Dia melindungi kepala dan tubuhku. Darah menetes dari keningnya. Anak itu terus saja memukul tanpa henti. Semakin kencang pukulan yang di lontarkan semakin erat pula pelukkan Myungsoo. Entah kenapa aku malah mengnangis sesenggukan karena melihat Myungsoo terluka.

"Mianhe.." Myungsoo

**TBC….**

huwaaa.. mianhe kalo fic ini tambah ngawur. R n R please...


	6. Chapter 6

Di rumah sakit.

Karena terluka parah, ahirnya Myungsoo di larikan ke rumah sakit. Saat itu Myungsoo sudah hilang kesadaran. Aku menunggu di luar dengan cemas. Aku tidak berhenti mondar-mandir di depan pintu ruang ICU. Lalu akhirnya dokter pun keluar dan langsung menghampiri dokter tersebut.

"Sangjangnim, eotteyo?" tanyaku cemas.

"Lukanya memang parah dan kehilangan banyak darah, tapi dia mempunyai semangat hidup yang tinggi, jadi dia akan sembuh." Setelah itu dokter pun pergi. Aku hanya bisa melihat Myungsoo yang tertidur dari luar. Sekujur tubuhnya di perban. Perasaanku sekarang cemas luar biasa. Walaupun dokter bilang keadaan Myungsoo baik-baik saja, aku tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan tadi dan kenapa Myungsoo minta maaf padaku.

Saat itu Woohyun langsung memelukku.

"Aku yakin, Myungsoo baik-baik saja."

"Aku tahu."

Namun, wajahku masih saja menyiratkan kecemasan.

"Sungyeol, ada yang ingin ku katakan. Aku tahu ini bukan saat yang tepat. Tapi… Aku ingin mengatakannya padamu. Aku menyukaimu."

Aku kaget. Dan aku langsung melepaskan pelukannya Woohyun.

"Woohyun "

"Mianhe, aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan apa yang ku rasakan. Kau tak perlu menjawab sekarang."

"Woohyun, maafkan aku.. tapi .."

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak menyukaiku? Kau pikirkan saja baik-baik. Kau bisa menjawabnya nanti."

"Woohyun.. aku tidak bisa. Aku hanya menganggapmu teman. Tidak lebih. Aku tidak mau menghancurkan persahabatan kita gara-gara…"

Sebelum aku melanjutkan kata-kataku, aku melihat mata Woohyun sedikit memerah dan mimik wajahnya sedih. Tangannya sedikit mengepal. Woohyun menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Begitu."

Tapi setelah itu dia membuang muka dan langsung pergi meninggalkanku.

Setelah itu Sunggyu memegang lenganku dan menatapku marah.

"Apa kau gila mengatakan itu pada Woohyun. Woohyun sudah menyukaimu sejak kecil. Hari ini dia mengumpulkan semua keberanian yang dia punya untuk menyatakan perasaannya padamu dan dengan dinginnya kau menolak perasaannya. Kau memang tak punya perasaan Sungyeol." Sunggyu.

Aku hanya diam saja, tak membalas kata-katanya dan melihat punggung Woohyun semakin menjauh.

* * *

Woohyun POV…

Betapa bodohnya aku. Harusnya aku tau kalau Sungyeol akan menolakku. Tapi kenapa hatiku sesakit ini. Hujan mulai turun, tapi aku bersukur karena tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu kalau aku sedang menangis. Rasanya memalukan kalau sampai orang-orang tahu kalau aku menangis.

"Aku pulangg…"

"Ya ampun Woohyun. Kenapa kau pulang basah kuyup begini?"

"Aku ingin tidur umma." Kataku langsung masuk kamar.

Saat di kamar, aku hanya duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur. Pakaianku basah, tapi tidak ku ganti dengan pakaian yang kering. Aku rebahan dan menoleh ke samping. Aku melihat fotoku dan Sungyeol yang terpasang di bingkai yang terletak di atas meja, lalu kuambil dan ku peluk. Entah sejak kapan mataku terpejam dan terlelap.

* * *

Sunggyu POV….

Aku langsung menangis begitu Sungyeol mencoba pergi mengejar Woohyun. Rasanya sangat sesak melihat orang yang kita sukai bersedih. Aku mengerti perasaannya, karena aku berada di posisi yang sama.

Aku cuma membenamkan kepalaku di antara lutut yang ku tekuk. Ku rasakan ada yang membelai kepalaku.

"Sudah hyung jangan menangis." Sungjong.

"Aku pusing melihat hubungan kalian. Kau menyukai Woohyun, Woohyun menyukai Sungyeol, Sungyeol menyukai orang lain. Benar-benar memusingkan." Hoya.

Aku langsung mendongak, "Berani berkomentar, ku jotos kau." dan kemudian kembali membenamkan kepala lagi.

* * *

Sungyeol POV

Aku langsung mengejar Woohyun. Tapi aku kehilangan dia. Dan satu-satunya tempat terpikirkan adalah rumahnya. Aku mengetuk pintunya rumahnya dan ummanya yang membuka pintunya.

"Woohyun ada ahjumma?"

"Woohyunsedang tidur. Kenapa kau juga basah kuyup. Ayo masuk, keringkan dulu pakaianmu. Nanti kau masuk angin."

Aku masuk ke rumah Woohyun mengikuti perintah ahjumma.

"Ahjumma,, bolehkah aku melihat Woohyun? Sebentar saja. Aku janji tidak akan membangunkannya."

"Silahkan saja.. memangnya ada apa?""

"Tidak apa-apa.."

Aku memasuki kamar Woohyun. Lampu kamarnya tidak dinyalakan. Satu-satunya sumber cahaya adalah lampu jalanan yang memantul lewat jendela. Woohyun benar-benar tertidur. Aku melihat di sudut matanya ada titik air dan aku menghapusnya. Woohyun tidur sambil memeluk sebuah bingkai foto. Aku mengambil dari pelukannya. Dan aku sangat mengenali foto ini, foto ini di ambil saat masuk sekolah SMU.

Air mataku keluar lagi. Sudah berapa kali aku menangis hari ini.

Maaf. Hanya itu yang bisa aku ucapakan. Bukan maksud hati menyakitimu Woohyun. Aku tahu kalau aku bukan teman yang baik untukmu. Jika aku bisa, aku ingin memberikan seluruh kebahagiaanku. Maafkan aku Woohyun. Maafkan aku. Aku membuatmu menangis hari ini. Aku sudah menyakiti hatimu Woohyun. Masih terbayang wajahmu yang menangis.

Karena sudah tidak kuat, aku keluar dari kamar Woohyun dan pamit pada ummanya Woohyun. Sebelum di tanya-tanya yang macam- macam aku langsung pergi.

Di rumah

Aku diam saja di depan pintu sampai oppa membukakan pintu untukku. Hyung memandangku dengan wajah yang kaget.

"Ada apa? Kenapa bajumu basah kuyup? Kenapa kau.." belum selesai hyung bicara, aku memeluknya. Aku menangis sekeras-kerasnya dalam pelukan Dongwoo hyung. Hyung hanya mengelus-ngelus punggungku tanpa bicara.

Satu minggu kemudian.

Setelah pulang dari rumah Woohyun, aku demam tinggi. Biarpun demamnya turun dalam waktu tiga hari, aku tetap tidak masuk sekolah. Aku tidak tahu, aku harus bilang apa dengan Myungsoo. Aku juga tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana jika ketemu dengan Woohyun. Beberapa hari berusaha menenangkan pikiran tapi aku tetap saja kalut.

Lalu hyung masuk mengantarkan makanan untukku. Saat aku ingin mengambil baki dari tangan hyung, hyung langsung menolak.

"Biar aku yang suap. Sudah lama hyung tidak memanjakanmu.."

Aku hanya menurut saja. Hyung tidak bertanya maupun bicara, menyinggung soal aku pulang dalam keadaan seperti itu.

"Hyung.."

"Heum.." masih menyuapi ku.

"Menuhut hyong kalo adha yanhg sukha ma hyong, taphi hyung suka ma orhang laen bagaihmana?" kataku dengan mulut yang penuh makanan.

"Apaan sih hyung tidak mengerti.."

Setelah aku menelan semua makanan, "Menurut hyung kalo ada yang suka sama hyung, tapi hyung suka orang lain, gimana? Apa yang akan hyung lakukan?"

"Apanya yang gimana?"

"Ya pendapat hyung. Hyung disukai sama orang yang terdekat dengan hyung tapi hyung suka dengan orang lain. Gimana hyung?"

"Kamu kenapa sih,," sambil memegang keningku."tapi kamu tidak demam, kayaknya otakmu konslet.."

Beuh… sambil memutar bola mata…

Capek deh punya hyung dodol..

"Hyung, kau tidak pernah jatuh cinta ya?"

Hyung langsung manyun, "Kata siapa hyung tidak pernah jatuh cinta. Waktu hyung SMA sepertim, banyak yeoja dan namja yang ngejar-ngejar hyung."

"Suka gitu sama hyung?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Bukan.. nagih utang.. huahahhahaha.."

Kebiasaan dah hyung, orang lagi serius malah ngajakin bercanda. Aku mengambil selimut dan menutupinya ke seluruh tubuh. Menyesal aku minta pendapatnya.

"Heh kok hyung di tinggal tidur. Sungyeol ireona," sambil narik selimutku. Aku tetep bersikeras tidak mau membuka selimut.

TBC...

mian chapter ini sedikit...

kalau mau dilanjut review yup^^

kalau tidak juga tidak apa-apa... saya hentikan saja sampai sini...

end gitu maksudnya... *modus biar banyak yang review*


	7. Chapter 7

**Sungyeol POV**

Aku menghentikan langkahku di depan pintu masuk. Aku masih betah diam ditempat. Entah aku harus bagaimana bersikap kepada Woohyun. Aku mengangguk sebentar untuk memantapkan hatiku. Ya, aku tak boleh melarikan diri. Aku memasuki kelas. Ku lihat Woohyun sibuk ngobrol dengan teman prianya. Dia tidak menoleh sedikit pun kepadaku. Jaga jarak, mungkin ini yang terbaik.

**(After School)**

Aku ingin bertemu dengan Myungsoo. Aku sangat ingin melihat wajahnya, melihat senyumnya, mendengar suaranya dan aku harus memastikan keadaannya. Aku menunggu di depan halte dengan tidak sabar. Setelah menunggu cukup lama, bis pun akhirnya datang.

Sepanjang jalan, aku memikirkan bagaimana keadaan Myungsoo. Apa dia sudah baik-baik saja?

**Di rumah sakit**

Aku pergi menuju ruang resepsionis.

"Maaf sus, pasien yang bernama Kim Myungsoo di rawat di kamar nomor berapa ya? Pasien itu masuk ke sini seminggu yang lalu."

"Tunggu sebentar ya.."

Suster itu mengambil arsip pasien, "Maaf. Pasien bernama Kim Myungsoo sudah pulang kemarin."

Pulang? Kenapa Myungsoo tidak memberi kabar padaku. Kenapa dia tidak bilang kalau sudah keluar dari rumah sakit. Aku harus ke rumahnya Myungsoo.

**Di rumah Myungsoo**

Aku mengetuk pintunya beberapa kali. Tidak ada yang membuka pintunya. Lalu aku mengetuknya lagi. Akhirnya ada seseorang yang membuka pintu, ahjushi, dan aku memberi salam dengan membungkukkan badan.

"Apakah Myungsoo ada di rumah?"

Ahjushi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dia sedang pergi keluar."

Eh, dia tidak di rumah, bukankah dia baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit?

"Apakah Ahjushi tau kemana Myungsoo pergi?"

"Aku tidak tahu.." jawab ahjushi itu.

"Eerm.. baiklah.. tolong sampaikan kalau aku kesini.. annyeong.." aku membungkukkan badan lagi.

"Baiklah,, nanti saya akan sampaikan pada tuan muda.."

Satu minggu kemudian….

Aku mencoba ke rumahnya lagi beberapa waktu yang lalu. Tapi setiap aku pergi kermahnya, dia tidak pernah ada di rumah. Aku juga pernah mencoba menelpon ponselnya, tapi tak pernah di angkat.

Pernah sekali di angkat.. tapi….

**Flash back..**

Aku mencoba menelponnya lagi hari ini. Aku menunggu sampai teleponnya benar-benar di angkat.

"Yoboseo.."

"Myungsoo- ah.."

Lalu hening sejenak..

"Ada apa?" tanya Myungsoo. Entah kenapa nada suaranya berbeda dengan yang biasanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku saat kau keluar dari rumah sakit? Kau kemana saja saat aku ke rumahmu?"

"Oh, mianhe… aku sibuk, jadi tidak sempat memberitahumu.."

"oh.."

"Mian Sungyeol, aku sedang sibuk,, lain kali saja ya kita bicara lagi."

Belum sempat aku membalasnya teleponnya di putus..

**Flash back selesai..**

Ada apa dengan Myungsoo? Kenapa sekarang terkesan dia menghindariku. Sebenarnya aku ingin curhat dengan Woohyun, tapi aku tidak bisa karena aku sudah menyakitinya. Entah kenapa kepalaku mulai pusing. Apa karena beberapa hari ini aku makanku tidak benar. Mungkin sebaiknya aku pergi ke kantin. Tapi baru beberapa langakah saja, pandanganku kabur, dan aku hilang kesadaran.

* * *

Saat aku membuka mata, aku sudah berada di UKS dan Hoya sudah berada di sampingku. Aku ingin bangun tapi di tahan oleh Hoya.

"Sudah kau tidur saja. Kau ini bikin kaget saja."

Aku hanya tertunduk, "Apa kau yang membawaku ke sini?"

"Bukan. Woohyun yang membawamu kesini. Aku hanya diminta untuk menjagamu saja. Tadi kebetulan aku melihat Woohyun membopong seseorang –kelas Hoya sebelahnya UKS—Seperti putri dan pangeran saja."

"Lalu dimana Woohyun?"

"Entahlah.. tadi sih dia bilang pengen keluar sebentar, ah itu dia," Woohyun masuk dengan membawa bungkusan plastik di tangannya. "Aku keluar dulu ya." kata Hoya dan meninggalkanku berdua dengan Woohyun.

Key duduk di samping tempat tidur. Dia membuka bungkusan yang dibawanya yang ternyata makanan. Dia mulai menyuapiku.

"Sudah berapa lama kau tidak makan? Kan pernah ku bilang kalau kau harus makan dengan teratur. Kalau begini aku juga yang susah.."

"Maaf. Aku sudah merepotkanmu.."

"Kau memang merepotkan.." kata kWoohyun sambil tersenyum. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat senyumannya.

"Kau tidak marah padaku..?" kataku dengan memasang wajah bersalah.

"Kenapa mesti marah? sudah,, lupakan saja. Aku tidak ingin mengingatnya. Angap saja aku tidak pernah bicara seperti itu. Kalau kau memaksaku untuk mengingatnya, aku akan benar-benar marah padamu.."

"Baiklah.."

* * *

**WoohyunPOV**

Aku benar-benar kaget sewaktu Sungyeol pingsan. Tanpa pikir panjang aku menggendongnya ke UKS. Wajahnya sangat pucat.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanyaku saat dokter UKS memeriksanya.

"Dia hanya kurang istirahat dan makannya tidak teratur. Sepertinya dia juga banyak pikiran. Dia akan baik-baik saja kok."

Aku lega mendengarnya. Saat aku menoleh, Hoya sudah ada di belakangku.

"Hoya aku bisa minta bantuanmu?"

"Apa?"

"Bisakah kau menjaga Sungyeol, aku ingin keluar sebentar."

"Baiklah.."

Aku keluar dan menuju kantin. Aku membeli bubur dan minta di bungkus. Saat aku kembali ke UKS, aku melihat Sungyeol sudah siuman. Lalu Hoya sepertinya mengerti dengan situasi, dia beranjak berdiri dan mendekatiku, kemudian menepuk bahuku.

"Aku pergi dulu. Aku harap hubunganmu dengan Sungyeol bisa seperti dulu."

Lalu dia pergi meninggalkan UKS.

* * *

Walaupun aku sudah bisa bicara dengan Sungyeol, aku merasa ada yang berbeda dengannya. Sungyeol sering melamun.

Misalnya saat pelajaran sejarah, saat guru menyuruhnya untuk meneruskan membaca, dia langsung gelagapan.

Saat istirahat aku mencoba mendekatinya, tapi kehadiranku saja dia tidak menyadarinya. Lalu aku menepuk bahunya, dia kelihatan kaget sekali.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa.."

"Jangan bohong padaku... apa ada hubungannya dengan namja yang bernama Myungsoo?"

Ekspresinya Sungyeol seketika langsung berubah. Ekspresinya ketara sekali kalau dia sedang dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, aku bisa menyimpulaknnya demikian.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Sungyeol hanya diam. Tapi setelah beberapa lama akhirnya dia mau menceritakannya. Aku hanya mendengarkannya sambil mengangguk.

"Bolehkah aku pinjam ponselmu?"

"Heh, Untuk apa?" Tanya Sungyeol.

"Pulsaku habis. Aku ingin menelpon Sunggyu hyung…"

"Sunggyu hyung?"

Sungyeol menyerahkan ponselnya tanpa curiga. Lalu aku keluar kelas dan mengcopy nomer seseorang.

* * *

**Myungsoo POV**

If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?

Aku melepas earphone dan kuletakkan di dalam laci. Aku mematikan ipod ku sebelum ku taruh. Lagu ini serasa menyindirku. Aku sudah jahat pada Sungyeol. Jujur aku merindukannya. Tapi semakin aku menyayanginya, dadaku semakin sakit saat aku melihatnya terluka. Entah sudah berapa kali aku hampir mencelakainya. Sampai saat ini aku memang masih bisa melindunginya, tapi kalau aku lengah dan dia sampai kenapa-napa, aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri.

Aku mengambil amplop besar yang ada di atas meja. Formulir untuk sekolah ke Rusia. Kalau aku pergi kesana, aku tidak akan bertemu Sungyeol lagi dan Sungyeol akan hidup dengan tenang tanpa aku di sisinya. Semua akan kembali ke masa saat aku dan Sungyeol belum bertemu.

Are you ready or not,,, you ready or not…

Aku mengambil ponselku. Aku melihat nomernya unknown.

"Yeoboseo.."

"Apa ini Kim Myungsoo?" kata namja di seberang line itu.

"Ya,, ini siapa?"

"Aku Woohyun, sahabatnya Sungyeol. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Bisa kita bicara sebentar? Aku ingin membicarakan soal Sungyeol.."

"Darimana kau mendapatkan nomor ponselku? Maaf aku tidak punya banyak waktu.."

"Aku mohon.. tenang saja Sungyeol tak bersamaku kok.. Aku janji tidak akan lama.."

Aku menimbang kata-katanya.

"Baiklah .. kau mau bertemu dimana?"

Saat aku sampai sana, temannya Sungyeol, Woohyun, sedang duduk di ayunan dekat taman. Lalu aku mendekatinya dan duduk di ayunan yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" kataku tanpa basa basi.

"Temuilah Sungyeol.."

"Aku tidak bisa.."

"Waeyo? Sebentar saja,,"

"Aku harus pergi.." aku beranjak bangun dan melangkah menjauh.  
"Apa kau tau bahwa Sungyeol menyukaimu?" kata Woohyun yang menaikkan suara beberapa oktaf.

Aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak bisa membalasnya, aku tidak ingin dia memejamkan mata sebentar, kemudian aku berbalik.

"Bukankah kau menyukainya juga? Kalau kau mau, dia buatmu saja.."

Woohyun langsung meninju wajahku dan aku membalasnya. Entah berapa lama aku berkelahi dengannya dan setelah puas, aku dan Woohyun rebahan di atas rumput taman itu.

"Aku tidak bisa. Sebentar lagi aku akan pergi. Aku tidak akan bertemu Sungyeol lagi. Kalau aku menemuinya itu hanya akan menyakiti dia saja. Apa itu yang kau inginkan?"

"Kau mau pergi kemana?" kata Woohyun langsung bangun dan duduk.

"Aku akan pindah sekolah ke Rusia. Lagipula dengan begini, dia tidak akan terluka lagi karena aku." kataku dengan senyum getir.

"Kapan kau berangkat?"

"Besok. Aku akan pergi dengan penerbangan jam satu siang. Ku mohon, jangan mengatakan apa pun soal kepergianku pada Sungyeol. Berjanjilah padaku bahwa kau akan menjaga Sungyeol. Dan kau juga harus berjanji untuk merahasiakannya. .."

**Myungsoo POV end**

* * *

**Woohyun POV**

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku harus merahasiakannya dari Sungyeol? Aku benar-benar tidak bisa memejamkan mata karena memikirkan ini semua.

Tiba-tiba saja terlintas dipikiranku untuk menelpon Sunggyu hyung. Mungkin au sudah gila karena menelponnya jam 1 dini hari. Aku berharap aku tidak mengganggunya.

"Yeoboseyo."

"Hyung?"

Hening sebentar, "Woohyun? Ada apa?"

Aku menceritakan apa yang mengganggu pikiranku. Sunggyu hyung selalu menjadi pendengar yang baik. Dia semua tahu tentang semua hal tentangku, bahkan soal perasaanku pada Sungyeol.

"Begitu rupanya."

"Bagaimana hyung?"

"Bukankah ini kesempatan untukmu?"

"Tapi hyung…"

"Cinta bisa tumbuh saat dia butuh seseorang di sampingnya kan?Sudahlah. Ini sudah terlalu malam. Kau sebaiknya tidur. Annyeong Woohyun. Mimpi indah nee."

* * *

Sunggyu menutup line teleponnya. Dia tidak ingin Woohyun mendengar tangisannya. Air matanya tumpah begitu dia menyebut kalimat yang terakhir. Dia meremas dadanya yang begitu sakit.

"Appeuda."

* * *

**Woohyun POV**

Pagi harinya saat di sekolah…

Aku masih melihat ekspresi yang sama di wajah Sungyeol. Dia masih sering melamun dan beberapa kali melihat ponselnya.

Apa yang harus kulakukan?  
Sungyeol menoleh padaku, "Ada apa Woohyun? Kenapa kau menatapku?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa…"

Sepanjang pelajaran aku merasa tidak tenang. Waktu juga semakin berlalu, jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul 11.03. Aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan. Aku langsung menarik tangan Sungyeol keluar kelas dan yang lain hanya menatapku heran.

"Nam Woohyun! Kembali ke tempatmu sekarang…!" kata seongsaenim tersebut, tapi aku sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya.

"Woohyun,, kau mau membawa aku kemana?" Tanya Sungyeol heran. Tapi aku tidak melepas tangannya sama sekali. Aku menuju kelas Hoya.

"Kau tunggu di sini sebentar.." kataku pada Sungyeol.

Aku masuk ke kelas Hoya, saat itu pelajaran di kelas sedang berlangsung. Aku tidak menggubris saat seongsaenim yang mengajar dikelas itu marah-marah. Hoya pun hanya bengong melihat kelakuanku yang aneh hari ini.

"Hey Hoya,, hari ini kau bawa motor kan? Aku pinjam motormu.. mana kuncinya?" kataku sambil menyodorkan tangan. Hoya masih saja diam, kaget mungkin.

"Mana? Palli..!" Hoya langsung mengambil kunci dari kantong bajunya dan memberinya tanpa berkata apapun. Aku meraih kuncinya dan pergi meninggalkan kelas tersebut.

"Yaaa…. Kau dari kelas mana!" teriak seongsaenim itu.

Aku teris saja berjalan melewati lorong tanpa melepaskan genggaman tanganku dari Sungyeol. Sampai di tikungan ketiga, aku berpapasan dengan Sunggyu hyung yang bru keluar dari toilet. Sunggyu hyung hanya menunjuk seperti ingin bertanya mau kemana. Aku hanya mengulas senyum dan sepertinya Sunggyu hyung mengerti, kemudian dia menepuk bahuku.

Aku membawa Sungyeol ke tempat parkir motor itu berada. Aku memberikan sebuah helm kepada Sungyeol.

"Kita mau kemana Woohyun?" Tanya Sungyeol penuh tanda tanya.

"Sudah kau naik saja. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu.."

Sungyeol hanya menurut saja. Saat aku ingin keluar, security menghalangi dan nyaris, Aku hampir menabrak mereka dan pagar sekolah. Aku mengendarai dengan kecepatan tinggi, Sungyeol memeluk pinggangku dengan erat.

Ahirnya aku sampai di depan pintu masuk bandara. Maafkan aku Myungsoo, aku sudah melanggar janji. Aku tidak ingin menyesal.

**TBC….**

eotte? Hahahaha… ku pikir sudah tidak ada yang mau review lagi dan sempet gak mau nerusin lagi. Next chapt mungkin end.

Apakah Sungyeol sempat bertemu dengan Myungsoo? Bagaimana perasaan Sunggyu terhadap Woohyun akan terbalas? Apakah Dongwoo tetap menjomblo? Kita nantikan.

Aku terusin kalo review udah banyak aja. piss ==v


End file.
